La vida cambia
by SimiCullen
Summary: Bella es violada por su padre adoptivo y maltratada por su madre adoptiva. Vagaba por las calles de Seattle deseando morir y alguien talvez cumpliria ese deseo...un vampiro


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos obra de la grandiosa S. Meyer**

* * *

Bella POV

Estaba vagando por las calles mas peligrosas de Seattle en busca de alguien que deseara asesinarme ¿por que? Bueno esa pregunta es fácil de contestar …Bueno mi padre adoptivo me viola, deja que sus amigos hagan lo mismo conmigo y mi madre adoptiva me golpea y hace todo lo posible para humillarme ya que mi padre adoptivo ya no se acuesta con ella. Bueno poco después sentí que alguien me seguía y me esperance de que fuera un asesino y entre a un callejón y me apoye en una pared esperando mi muerte, unos cinco minutos , con la poca luz que había, vi a un chico, de no mas de 18 años, que entraba en el callejón me acerque a el, tenia cara de confusión, era muy guapo, me sonrió vi que sus ojos eran dorados y sus colmillos eran ligeramente mas largo de lo común en ese instante mi mente hizo clic el era un vampiro mi mente me decía que corriera pero yo quería morir y el era mi única oportunidad, había pensado en el suicidio pero esa opción no me agradaba.

-Me as echo esperar mucho Isabella – dijo con la mas hermosa voz que había escuchado

--Lo siento, no sabia que te hacia esperar-dije con un hilo de voz.

Mi cabello tapaba mi cuello, me recogí el cabello en una coleta, su rostro mostraba confusión, el respiro y sus ojos pasaron de dorado a negro, tan negro como el carbón

--Por favor se rápido y espero que no me duela mucho—el estaba sorprendido yo cerré los ojos pero no me ataco, me cargo y me subió a un hermoso volvo plateado, tal vez este no era el lugar indicado…

-¿Como te llamas ?—le pregunte si el sabia mi nombre yo quería saber el suyo

-Edward –respondió, no hablamos mas, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a dorado. No sabia a donde me llevaba pero no me importaba cualquier lugar era mejor que mi ''hogar''

Poco después llegamos a una mansión de color blanco, era realmente hermosa parecía antigua, supuse que era su hogar, ¿Me compartiría con su familia?

-Me vas a compartir con tu familia, simplemente genial-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, todos me miraron con los ojos muy abierto hasta que uno rubio hablo.

--No se de que nos hablas Isabella- me dijo

--Si claro, bien antes de que me chupen toda la sangre que tengo al menos quiero saber sus nombres, ah y si se preguntan como se lo que son solo tengo tres razones. La primera: sus ojos cambian de color, segunda: su piel es pálida y muy fría y tercera pero no menos importante mi mejor amigo es un licántropo.- respondí algo aburrida, ellos parecían estar en shock, excepto la más pequeña.

--Bien ya que lo sabes no tenemos porque mentir mas, mi nombre es Carlisle, ella en mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y creo que ya conoces a Edward-dijo señalando a cada uno. Espere que me atacaran pero no hicieron nada. Me estaba desesperando

Edward me llevo a su habitación me senté en su sillón que parecía de esos que tiene el psicólogo en su consultorio.

-Bien y… ¿a que hora me matan?-le pregunte

-No te voy a matar- me dijo con voz tranquila

-¿Porque no? ¿No te parezco apetecible que no soy…?-me corto a mitad de frase

-Porque me enamore de ti, llevo un mes asechándote y cuando al fin tengo la oportunidad de matarte me di cuanta de que no quiero que mueras.

-¿Por que?- estaba confundida pero una parte de mi quería estar con el…

-Porque te amo, me enamore de ti, de tu sangre, de tu forma de ser- me quede sin habla ante sus palabras, el se acerco rápidamente a mi, su mano acuno mi mejilla y unió nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

-No te dolerá mucho- dijo me beso el cuello y sentí sus colmillo rozar mi piel y luego traspasarla, sentí que algo me quemaba, quise gritar pero el me callo con sus labios… sus labios sabor sangre.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta re-editado no es muy diferente, hice todo lo posible, espero que así este bien…dejen reviews**

**Att**

**Karo-Simi-Cullen**


End file.
